The Best Date Ever
by Midwinternight
Summary: "Can you explain why the hell do I have to go on a blind date for you?" "I've already told you Hobbit: I'm with Britt, but I really need to get that case; to make sure that happens you need to go out with the head of the department's niece and give her the best night of her life." I can't give any more summary than that or else I'll ruin it for you. (Blind Date, Faberry Week)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know I'm super late for Faberry Week, but it was the same week of my tests, so there was no way I could post anything. Here's the idea I had from the moment I read 'Blind Date'. I hope you like it. Btw, I have a few more ideas to make this longer than one-shot, let me know if you're interested in another chapter.**

**Ps: English is not my first language, this isn't beta, and I literally just wrote it. Sorry for all of my mistakes.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

* * *

"Can you explain why the hell do I have to go on a blind date for you?"

"I've already told you Hobbit: I'm with Britt, but I really need to get that case; to make sure that happens you need to go out with the head of the department's niece and give her the best night of her life."

"Why the hell do you think I'm able to do that?!"

"Because even though you change bed partners like Taylor Swift changes boyfriends, I know you can charm your way to a girl's heart."

"Speaking from experience?" Rachel gives the best smug smirk she can and arches an eyebrow.

"You wish. All the charm involving that night is liquid, stays in a bottle and it's called tequila.

"We both know that isn't true, but believe whatever makes you sleep better at night."

"Anyways, stop changing the subject Tiny. You need to set up the perfect date. And if she wants more than one date, you'll give it to her, if she wants a fucking pony you'll get one for her. Got it?"

"Well, I assume you aren't naive enough to think I'll do that out of the kindness in my heart. What do I win?"

"Simple, two tickets for your tiny ass watch the New York Giants play on Super Bowl. And it gets better the tickets are on one of those expensive suites that were already sold out like months ago."

"You got yourself a deal Satan."

**-0-**

**-0-**

Rachel was getting ready to give this girl the best date ever, even though she'd rather be at some bar picking up girls, Rachel Berry never does anything half-heartedly, if she was doing this, then it'd be the best damn date the world has ever seen.

She planned starting with a coffee at Starbucks to break the ice, then go for a walk through the Central Park. Latter, they'd watch a movie, and to end the night they'd go to this incredible restaurant. The best part of all is that the owner of the fancy restaurant was a friend of her dads, so she asked a few favors and got the place to close just for her.

She decorated the entire place, it looked just like it does on those super cheesy romantic movies. Even Santana said so. Her exact words when she saw the place were that 'if she wasn't getting serious with Brittany she would already be naked'.

There was only one small problem; she had no clue what the girl's name was. Santana forgot and didn't want to ask because it'd be extremely impolite. What she did know about the girl was that she was blonde with bright eyes. The stupid Latina couldn't even remember the color of the damn eyes.

Anyway, the only thing she had to do was look for a blonde-haired woman alone, and introduce herself, after all, the girl knew Rachel's name.

When she got inside, the first thing Rachel spotted was a stunning blonde reading a book and sipping her cappuccino. JACKPOT.

Since the girl had already order a drink, Rachel went to the line and ordered her usual a caramel macchiato. She also bought a cinnamon roll for the girl; she was too much of a gentlewoman for her own good.

She approached the blonde with a dazzling smile on her face, put the drink and the food on the table, and greeted the woman with all of her charm.

"Hello, gorgeous."

The woman merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Rachel Berry."

"Am I supposed to know you?"

Rachel frowned and sat on the empty seat in front of the blonde.

"Well, yes, since I'm here to give you the best date of your life." She gave the cinnamon roll the woman. "Here, this is for you."

Rachel's phone started ringing she looked to the caller ID. What the hell was Santana calling her for?

"Just one sec, I'll be right back." She smiled and got up to take the call.

**-0-**

**_A Few Minutes Before That_**

**_-0-_**

"Hello?"

"Santana, where is this woman that is going to, and I quote; give me the best night ever? You know, being late usually means lack of commitment and I-" Santana stopped listening to girl complains. The only thought running through her mind was killing the fucking hobbit for being late.

"Well, I'm going to call Rachel and ask her what happened, she _must_ be on her way." Better be on her damn way, or there'll be hobbit blood on the floor.

She rang up and called Rachel imminently.

"San, how the hell do you want me to give someone the best date if you call during it?"

"Are you shitting with me? The girl just called me asking where were you!"

"What are you talking about? I was with her before you called me." Then it hit her. "Oh crap."

"Don't you 'oh crap' me midget! Please tell me you weren't talking to the wrong girl!"

"Fine, I won't tell you I was talking to the wrong girl."

"Dammit! You better find the fucking right one."

"You know this is your fault, if you just knew the damn name this wouldn't have happened."

"Shuts up and go look!"

**-0-**

Rachel looked for another blonde, and right close to the door was a fuming woman. Bingo. The woman turned around and looked at Rachel. Rachel waved dumbly and the angry woman made her way to her.

"Hey, I'm-" Before she could finished the mad blonde picked up Rachel's caramel macchiato and poured the entire thing on Rachel.

"What the hell was this for? I just confused you with her!"

"What do you mean you confused me-" The crazy lady stopped for a second. "Wait… You're my blind date!? I can't freaking believe this!"

"Calm down, this was all a misunderstanding; I just thought you were her. Now, if we can continue this, I'm Rachel and you're…?

The woman eyes narrowed, and suddenly she went from mad to livid and slapped Rachel on the face. Hard.

"Before you ask, this was for not having a clue about who am I. The other one was for sleeping with me, and not calling after; then sleeping with my sister, and not calling her either. You're a fucking jerk Rachel Berry!" After the woman was done screaming, she stormed off the Starbucks.

Rachel turned to the other blonde, that was smiling amused at everything.

"I'm glad you found all of that funny."

"Well, since you mentioned, yes I did. Just one thing wasn't clear for me, why someone who sleeps around would go on a blind date?"

"Oh that's an interesting story, and I shall tell it to you. Just let me clean up really quick."

-0-

It took about five minutes for Rachel take off her trench coat that was full of coffee, put it in a bag and wash her face. She got lucky because she was still wearing her coat when the mad lady threw coffee on her, so her clothes were good, her coat not so much.

She got back and sat with the beautiful blonde. "So where was I?"

"Telling why you were on a blind date."

"Oh yeah. Simple, my friend Santana wants to get a case on her internship, and to make sure she beats her Columbia fellows; she decided to set me up on a date with the head the department's niece. She couldn't go on the date herself because she's starting to like some girl. And I, like the best friend I am accepted, because she offered tickets to the Giants on the super bowl, best seats ever."

"I see. I got to say, you definitely deserved the coffee on the face and the slap."

"Maybe the coffee, but not the slap. Santana forgot her name, so it's understandable that I got her confused. Though, honestly, I much rather have my date with you. From what I remember, she was bossy and annoying. Not to mention that you're way prettier." She smiled.

"Are seriously trying to flirt with me?" She laughed and that was enough for Rachel make her mind. She was so going to take this girl on a date. "Not only I know that you don't call the girls you sleep with, but also don't care to even know their names."

"Now you're being harsh. Perhaps I didn't call her because I didn't like her. And I'm not good with names, but if you gave me yours, I bet I'd remember."

"Nice try."

"Come on. I've got a proposition for you but I'll only say it if you give me your name."

"Who said that I want anything to do with you?" Rachel gave her confident smirk. She totally had this.

"Do you really think you'd be able to walk away from here with that thought itching your mind?"

The blonde bit her lip thinking. She had no idea the effect that action had on Rachel, the brunette was hypnotized and wanted nothing more than bit that lip herself.

"Fine. I'm Quinn Fabray. Tell me what you want so I can go."

"_Quinn_. Beautiful name, almost as beautiful as the owner."

"You can save you lines for someone who is interested. I'm only still here for curiosity."

"It wasn't a line. I was merely stating the truth." Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel. She didn't do one night stands and there wasn't no way she was going to be talked into one. Even if it was a cute charming brunette.

"I don't even want to know how many times you've said that to girls. Stop stalling and say your proposition."

"Fine, but I meant it. Here's the thing: I've this perfect date planned, everything is already paid and settle. It'd be such a waste if nobody got to enjoy it. So, I'm asking you to go with me.

I live about five minutes from here, I'll take a quick shower, change, then I'll meet you here, and take you for the best night of your life. You don't have to do anything, just go. At the end of the night if you can seriously say you didn't have a good time, you can walk away, move on with your life and pretend this never happen. But, if you had fun, you only have to give me your number."

"What makes you think I'd want to spend the rest of my afternoon and night with you?" Quinn asked with her intimidating eye brown raised.

"Well, you're still here aren't you?" Rachel smirked smugly "So, what do you say? Will you go on a date with me?

**-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

**That's it. If you want another chapter let me know. And review please! I'm not a mind reader, so please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thank you all for the reviews they were very kind and inspiring. Also a thanks to everyone who followed and favorite it. Secondly, so sorry for the wait I really had a lot of stuff to do. I hope this lives up to what you were expecting. For those who want an update on Size Ain't Everything I'm working on it. One last important thing! READ the A/N in the END so you can decide where this will go. **

**Ps: I don't own anything, except my ideas, and sorry for all the mistakes, I'm sure I made a lot of them. Just know that English is NOT my native language. Enjoy.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

* * *

"_Well, you're still here aren't you?" Rachel smirked smugly "So, what do you say? Will you go on a date with me?_

"No." Rachel's smirk fell. She was not expecting that.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean, no I'm not going on a date with you."

"Why?"

"Do you really want an honest answer?"

"That would be nice."

"Because you're obviously cocky, self-centered, have an ego bigger than the Empire State Building and from what I just witness you clearly don't care about other people's feelings that much. Everything is just a game to you, and the only reason you're still here, trying to convince me to go out with you is because you see me as your next challenge, instead of a next potential partner.

So no, I don't want to go on a date or get involved with someone like that. Not to mention that those aspects are most certainly connect to some kind of emotional damage you couldn't get over. First love heartbreak, maybe, or family troubles, perhaps. Either way I don't feel like being your next experiment."

Rachel was speechless. She just stood there, impressed with the girl's ability to read her. Quinn, satisfied that she had made her point, decided to leave the girl reflecting. She was about to reach the door, when somebody held her wrist.

"But I bought you a cinnamon roll." Rachel said with pleading eyes as if it was the most romantic gesture in the planet. "And you forgot the part that I'm obdurate."

Quinn couldn't help, she laughed. "Well, that is certainly a game changing factor."

"I'm glad we can agree, now shall we go?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"I wasn't. And I really want to get to know you, not one night stand knowledge, but know what you like and don't, favorite color, dreams, most embarrassing moment during high school. I want to know what are the occasions you raise your eyebrow, other than when you're annoyed or trying to show you're not impressed; I also what to know what would make you giggle, because I bet you have a cute giggle. And, I'm not saying I wouldn't want to partake sexual intercourse with you – I'm only human and you're stunning at worse – but, if you wanted I could just find out all these things like a friend. Only if you're up for that too, I mean if you don't want-"

"Shut up." Quinn cut her ramble and smiled as her eyes met Rachel's. "That woman threw hot coffee on you, right?"

"Yes, it was pretty hot."

"Good. Now be aware that if I consider this, and realize that you're treating it like a game, I'll do a hell lot worse than throw hot coffee on your face."

"Point taken, so… was that yes?"

Quinn chuckled. "Of course not."

"What?"

"I'm not going out with you, I thought I made that pretty clear, but since you have this entire plan I'll spend the day with you doing all this activities as an observer, perhaps a friend. However, it won't be a date."

"Well, you can call it whatever you like it, but I'll warn you, I'll be courting you and calling it a date."

"You're very lucky I love cinnamon rolls."

-0-

-0-

The date/friendly outing was going… fine. Well, at the beginning, everything was great; Rachel changed her clothes fast and bought a gardenia for Quinn on her way back. So far so good, things started to change during their walk through Central Park.

They had been talking for about two hours; they conversed about everything, Rachel told Quinn the places she had visited while growing up and Quinn explained her passion about photography and art. Everything was wonderful and fun, until it wasn't.

It happened while Rachel was telling Quinn the reason she gave up on her Broadway dream and decided to be a doctor. Quinn felt a raindrop on her nose and looked up. The sky was dark and there was definitely a storm coming.

"Did you checked the weather forecast before planning this 'date'?"

Rachel laughed and looked at Quinn as if she was crazy. "Of course not, I don't believe in that shit."

"Did you hit your head when you were a child or something? Weather forecast is not like horoscope. You can't not believe in it."

"Of course I can. Don't get me wrong I believe in science, but I don't think a bunch of scientists can predict if it's going to rain or not. Besides, if they were actually good scientists they wouldn't be trying to guess the weather. You didn't see Albert Einstein foreseeing whether it was going to be a sunny day or not."

Both of them were so engrossed with their discussion that they didn't realize they were starting to get wet.

"Do you even know anything about science? My father is a meteorologist and it's not that simple, they study the atmospheric movements it's very complex and difficult. So don't start saying crap about subjects you know nothing about."

"Puh-lease, I'm in med school, my lab class is more complex and difficult than guessing the weather. And my condolences to your father, I can't imagine anything more boring to do."

"Oh right! Because medicine is the most thrilling profession ever. It must be so exciting seeing people sick all the time."

"It may be-" Rachel stopped talking when she noticed they were already soaked and they still had a movie to watch. "Shit, we have to hurry, the movie begins in twenty minutes."

"Great. Can you remember me why the hell did I agree to this?"

"Because I'm hot, and very likeable." Rachel smirked while dodging someone's umbrella that had almost hit her.

"If those were true, then maybe."

-0-

Fortunately, they got at the movie theater on time, barely, but they did. Rachel had purchased the tickets when she planned the date, so there was no need to wait in the line, though there was a small problem.

"Oh fuck."

"What now?" Quinn asked. "Please don't tell me you forgot the tickets."

"I didn't forget the tickets." Quinn raised her eyebrow exasperated as if telling Rachel to explain.

Throughout their date, Rachel came to find the eyebrow thing or the way Quinn's eyes seemed to change from hazel to green endearing traits. But now, everything was quite frighten because this was the "I'm pissed" face. Still beautiful, though definitely not her favorite one.

"Well…" Rachel looked anywhere at but Quinn. "How would you feel if we reschedule the movie? For like tomorrow, cause that's kinda the day I bought this tickets." Oopps. She should have guessed asking Noah for any favor wasn't a very wise idea.

"Please tell me you are freaking kidding me." Quinn said desperately. She was actually enjoying the brunette's company, but it seemed as if she could get one thing right.

"I really wish I was, but apparently, my friend can't even buy a frikin ticket."

"Fucks sake. So is this really your attempt at the best date ever? I wonder what kind of hell you'd make a girl go through if you wanted to give her the worst."

They were interrupted by the sound of Rachel's phone. Quinn merely made a sign to her go-ahead and take the call. After all, the night couldn't get worse.

"What do you want Satan?"

"Donts you dare give me that tone dwarf. How did it go? Did you find the girl?"

"Yes I did."

"Great! I knew I could count on you, hobbs."

"Oh I wouldn't go that far, I found the girl, though, I according to her, we had already met. Like a while ago, when I slept with her and didn't call, then did the same thing with her sister."

"Ouch! I can't fucking believe it! Do you have any idea what that leaves me? Fuck it dwarf, now Imma gonna have to work for the internship, do you have _any_ idea how hard is to out-do a bunch of losers who have nothing to do but study? Cause that's all that those law students gots going for them."

"If makes you feel better I got a slap and she threw coffee on me."

"It does. I'm considering throwing drinks on you too when I get tired of studying. Now I'm gonna go, aunt Tana has a thing to do." They both knew she meant someone, but it was nice she was being less crass about it since Brittany.

After she hang up, Rachel went find Quinn to continue what was turning into a terrible date. She was going to take the girl to the restaurant, so they could have a nice romantic dinner, she deserved at least that.

"So, everything sucked so far, but let's go to the last part, I mean if you're up for that. I pretty sure there's no way I can mess that up."

-0-

Rachel finally got it right on that one.

The cab ride was fun, Rachel shared some fun stories about drunk nights, where she woke up with draws on her face, and another types of pranks her friends believed it was funny. She also explained to the blonde the main reason as to why she didn't believe weather forecasting; when she was eight she decided to have out-door birthday party, she wanted to be a little thematic, so she bought and made a lot of kites, so she could play with her friends. Everything was prepared and beautiful; it was like those kid parties that they showed in the movies. She checked a thousand times, there wasn't one single prediction of raining. Then it turned out, there was this heavy storm; no one showed up and everything was ruined.

It was an infantile motive, regardless, Quinn found it adorable.

Rachel was making sure she wouldn't mess up, when they got there, everything was precisely as she had left: there was only one table with two chairs, surrounded by petals of gardenias and roses. She also spread fake scented candles around the place. The food was in the stove where the cook left it, so it wouldn't get cold, once that if everything had went accordingly; they'd still be at the movie theater.

The restaurant had a division between smokers and non-smokers, Rachel used the other part to make a talk-like ambient, with a lot of pillows, a big fancy sofa, so they could both lied down and be more comfortable, even if nothing were to happen.

That part, they couldn't see yet, because the door was closed. Although, there were some noises coming out of it.

Quinn stood mesmerized with everything, as Rachel opened the door to see what the noises were. She probably forgot to turn off the stereo or something. However, as she open the door, Quinn and she heard a scream before they could even process what was in front of them.

"OH! Sannn right there! Yes! _Fuck_!" They had been graced with the sight of a very disheveled Brittany and Santana in her birthday suit going down on her.

Rachel was indeed correct; there was no way _she_ could mess up, though she should've remembered that her best friend was Santana Lopez.

-0-

It had passed about two seconds. Then Santana and Brittany started searching for their clothes, Rachel closed the door instantly, and Quinn was just shocked.

"You know, all I wanted was to finish reading "To Kill A Mockingbird" for my paper." She said still stunned.

"I've read it once when I was fifteen, I could help you if wanted."

"No, thank you."

"Okay. So those two were Santana and Brittany, Brittany is the blonde Santana is the one that was sucking-"

"I got it. Just answer me this one thing, all this: the flowers, candles, everything, it was you or someone else's doing?"

"This was all me, well except the food, because I can't cook for shit." Quinn was in deep thought so Rachel decided to keep talking in order to scape the awkward silence. "So I guess that is it, right?"

Quinn suddenly looked right into her. "You know what, no. This was the worst date ever. Not a single thing, not even one thing worked. From the begging it was doomed, you had to clean up coffee off you for heaven's sake."

"Yeah, I guess it sucked really bad, sorry." Rachel didn't really know what to say to that.

"No, you don't understand. We fought; you got the freaking wrong tickets, we might even get sick because of that rain. To top it off, we caught your friends doing it, completely ruining everything. And, you know what? I don't know how, but right now I don't want to strangle you."

"Uh.. thanks, I didn't know you had serial killer tendencies."

"Again, you don't get it. After all this, I'm supposed to never ever want to see you again, and I don't. I wouldn't be opposed to a next date or whatever. Even though this was horrible, I guess that's what you want when you're going out with someone, a person that even though during a shitty situation can make it less crappy. Because you don't really need anyone to make good things better."

"You're saying that if I had in fact given you the best date ever, it wouldn't prove anything, so, it was better this way." Rachel concluded still confused, and sighed. "Gee, it would have spared me a lot of trouble."

"No, you stupid, I'm not saying I'd rather have a bad date than a good one. I'm only saying this crappy date ended up working for you, because my night wasn't as horrible as it should have been. Don't you get it? If you're having an wonderful day the person that makes its better is great, but if you're having a terrible day, the person who makes it better is amazing. It's a twisted logic, but I guess it worked for you."

"I'll that as a compliment, along with your number." Rachel smirked and Quinn smiled. They exchanged numbers, ending the Best _Worst_ Date Ever.

* * *

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Okayyy that's it. I hope you liked the way it ended. I was uncertain whether give them a wonderful date or not, but I thought this was more fun. **

**So I was thinking, I could end this here, or make a short series of "Best … Ever". I already have a few ideas, but I'll take suggestions, although I'll only write if you're interested. Let me know :) also it would be nice to know if you liked the way everything went, or if you'd have preferred them having a perfect date. **

**Bye :) and review please? It always puts a smile on my face.**


End file.
